painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert
previous level - Japanese Massacre ← → next level - Asteroids Desert is the third level of Painkiller Overdose chapter 1. __TOC__ Description This level is set in somewhere in a canyon in the hot desert. There are several monuments and statues such as sphinxes and that indictates that the location of the desert is in the Egypt. Also there are various bones of dead animals, whitered trees and bushes all around. Later in the level there are some destroyed houses and stone bridge where the water flows. Then the player finds rather big pyramid which contains various satues of pharaos and other items related to Egypt. The tomb system inside the Pyramid leads to an small amphitheater. Monsters This level is inhabited mostly by scorpions, mummies and scarabs. This level also introduces four new kinds of enemies. They include: * Bones * Scarabs * Mummies * Scorpions * Anubises * Lokis * MutaNemos * Gladiators * Black Demons - they serve as minibosses Tarot card Tarot card of this level is Soul Catcher. To acquire it, player has to find all ammo. Secret areas/pickups Four armors can be found in this level: This level also introduces Cannongun which can be found under the two female sphinxes statues in the first area. Secrets and holy items * The only secret is located on top of the skeleton's spine in the second area of the canyon area - where first Mummies begin to spawn. It is reached simply by climbing onto the skeleton's spine to collect the armor. Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. Gallery Desert Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Desert. Desert Concept Art.png|Concept art of Desert. Gallery Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 1.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 2.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 3.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 4.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 5.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 6.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 7.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 8.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 9.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 10.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 11.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 12.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 13.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 14.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 15.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 16.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 17.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 18.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert 19.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Bones 1.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Bones 2.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Bones 3.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Bones 4.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Bones 5.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Bones 6.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Bones 7.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Bones 8.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Catophagus 1.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Ornaments 1.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Ornaments 2.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Pyramid 1.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Pyramid 2.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Pyramid 3.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Pyramid 4.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Pyramid 5.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Pyramid 6.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Pyramid 7.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Pyramid 8.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Pyramid 9.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Pyramid 10.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Pyramid 11.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Pyramid 12.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Sphinxes 1.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Sphinxes 2.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Sphinxes 3.jpg Chapter 7 Level 3 - Desert - Water 1.jpg Soundtrack Desert Music 1: Desert Music 2: Desert Fight: Environment Sounds Category:Levels Category:Overdose Levels